Sweet Family
by Pinkuro
Summary: Kai e Tyson finalmente se casam de têm seus filhos, mas as coisas não são apenas felicidade... Yaoi KaixTyson
1. O Desejo de Kai

**Título: **Sweet Family

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 1/11

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Advertências:** yaoi, mpreg

**Pares: **Kai/Tyson

**Resumo**: Kai e Tyson finalmente se casam de têm seus filhos, mas as coisas não são apenas felicidade...

* * *

SWEET FAMILY

_Capítulo 1 O desejo de Kai_

-Boa luta Kai, mais eu que vou vencer, e vou conseguir o pentacampeonato!

-Não fique tão confiante Tyson, você pode ter uma surpresa! Vai Dranzer atacar!

-Vai Dragoon!

E as duas beyblades foram com tudo, mas no final só uma ficou em pé.

-Nossa foi uma ótima luta, mas o vencedor é o Tyson, e ele é o primeiro hexa-campeão mundial!

E o estádio todo grita para comemorar, então Tyson vai até Jassman e toma seu microfone. E começa a falar.

-Olha gente já faz tempo que vocês sabem que eu e Kai estamos namorando,não é? Já faz tempo e desde então estão mandando muita energia pra gente e torcendo pra dar certo e eu agradeço, muito, enquanto a você Kai você sabe que eu também te amo muito, e eu sei que você também me ama, é por isso, que queria te perguntar- Tyson se ajoelha diante de Kai e abre uma caixinha -Você se casa comigo Kai?

-Cla-Claro se-seria uma hon...- Kai não conseguiu completara frase, já que desmaiou antes de tão nervoso.

Mas nesse momento o estádio todo gritou de emoção com isso. Menos 5 pessoas que estavam escondidos apenas observando tudo...

* * *

5 anos se passaram desde aquele momento, Ray se casou com Mariah e **no momento**, estão com 8 filhos, já que Mariah está grávida de gêmeos então ao todo são 10, eles vivem na aldeia.

Kenny conheceu uma garota na faculdade e se casou com ela, hoje trabalham no laboratório de ciência da ALB, mas divorciados. Ele está namorando Hilary agora.

Daichi, também voltou para a terra dele e se casou com uma garota de lá e tem um filho.

Hilary se formou em medicina e no trabalho conheceu sua alma-gemêa, tem dois filhos (um casal) com ele mas ele morreu a alguns meses num acidente de carro, foi procurar consolo nos braços de Kenny e se apaixonou sem querer.

Por fim Tyson e Kai estão muito felizes com sua vida juntos. Kai foi estudar estudar artes em Paris, Tyson foi junto para presidenciar a filial da ALB de lá a pedido do Sr Dickenson, e hoje estão de volta ao Japão, Tyson com a morte do Sr Dickenson se tornou presidente da ALB, já Kai é um pintor bastante de sucesso.

Nesse dia Tyson estava voltando de seu trabalho, acabava de entrar em casa.

-Oi amorzinho, como foi seu dia?- Fala Kai com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

-Oi bem, que foi? Conheço esse sorriso seu.

-Bem é que... leia isso e me diga depois- Diz entregando um papel a ele parecia ter pegado na Internet. O papel era sobre uma nova técnica para homossexuais terem filhos, Tyson leu tudo atentamente, enquanto Kai só observava com seu sorriso. - Então?

-Não.

-Porque não?

-Porque tem riscos demais nisso. Eu não suportaria se acontecesse algo a você. Entende?

-Sim, mas...

Mas o, quê?

Kai se senta no sofá e faz um gesto com a mão para Tyson se sentar também.

-Eu sei que você tem medo do que possa acontecer comigo se algo der errado e na verdade eu também tenho, mas eu tenho mais medo que você não a honra de ter seus filhos. E além disso não gostaria de ter um filho, que fosse nossa própria carne e sangue?

-É mas... Tá bom vamos fazer isso.

-Oba!

-Com, uma condição...

-Claro, qualquer coisa T.

-Quero que largue o cigarro.

-O Quê? Que bobagem, T, você sabe que eu já larguei faz tempo...

-É mesmo, então o quê é isso?- Disse tirando um maço de baixo da almofada do sofá.

-É... como isso foi parar aí?- Mentiu, num tom que não enganava ninguém.

-'Cê também tá com cheiro de fumaça na roupa e na boca.

-Tá bem, eu confesso, eu fumei, tava indo no mercado aí apareceu isso na minha frente, eu não resisti, e fumei.

-Kai você comprou quantos maços?- Tyson disse aborrecido

-Uns quatro, mas não se preocupe, já fumei todos, a partir de agora, não fumo, mais nada, nuca mais, prometo, e aí poderemos ter nosso filho! Não é?- Disse voltando a ter o sorriso que cobria toda o rosto.

-Haa.- Suspirou Tyson -Tudo bem Kai se não fumar nada por duas semanas, eu concordo em ter um bebê!

-YES, valeu, T eu prometo, não vou te decepcionar!

-É, eu sei que não Kai...- Suspirou Tyson mais uma vez.

CONTINUA


	2. Concebendo o Nenê

**Título:** Sweet Family

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 2/11

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Advertências:** yaoi, mpreg

**Pares: **Kai/Tyson

**Resumo**: Kai e Tyson finalmente se casam de têm seus filhos, mas as coisas não são apenas felicidade...

**N/A:** Bom, aqui vai um novo capítulo, fiz uma tentativa de lemon, mas tá horrível, de qualquer jeito, tirando isso, acho que não tá mal. De qualquer jeito, leiam e tirem suas próprias conclusões.

* * *

SWEET FAMILY

_Capítulo 2 Concebendo o nenê_

Tyson acabava de voltar ao trabalho...abria a porta de casa...e...começava a cheira-la.

-Tyson, o que está fazendo?- Perguntou Kai ao seu 'marido'

Mas Tyson não respondeu, em vez disso, foi até o Kai e começou a cheirar seu 'esposo'.

-Não, não tem cheiro nenhum de fumaça, vamos ver seu hálito. Abra a boca!

-O quê! Tyson!

-Também não tem cheiro na sua boca, vamos ver as roupas no cesto de roupas sujas, e depois revisto o apartamento.

-Tyson, responda-me!

-Eu disse Kai se quiser ter um filho vai ter que parar de fumar, e vai ter que me provar ficando sem nicotina por duas semanas.

-Tudo bem, mas faça logo, quero ter um bebê, e para isso faço qualquer coisa, até largar o 'nico'.

-É mais fácil falar, do que fazer Kai.

-Hey, eu já largar antes, posso fazer de novo!

-Tem razão você fez, foi uma ótima semana sem cigarro.

E continuou a revista em busca de qualquer sinal de cigarro.

-É não achei nada ou você aprendeu a me enganar muito bem, ou não fumou nada.

-Então, já que hoje completam duas semanas, quer dizer que...

-Sim, pode marcar hora no médico.

-Tá e se que podemos...fazer...hã... transar agora.

-Não, mais tarde, depois que fizer o tratamento para termos o bebê, prometo o melhor sexo da sua vida!

-OBA!

Então de manhã foram ao médico para faze-los terem um bebê.

-Que felicidade! Depois de tanto sofrimento, finalmente vou realizar meu sonho!- Disse um Kai muito alegre.

-Bem, suponho que vocês estejam aqui para fazerem o tratamento e serem papais.

-Sim doutor.

-Bem então qual de vocês pretende 'engravidar'?

-Eu, Kai.- Respondeu com a mão para cima.

-Muito bem então, Kai, vamos começar, fazendo alguns exames para ver se sua condição, de fazer o tratamento.

Então foram fazer os exames depois d um tempo chegaram os resultados e o médico e o médico foi examina-los juntos com Kai e Tyson.

-Bom Sres, pelo visto está tudo em ordem.

-É sério, então posso engravidar?

-Sim, mas, eu notei algo de nicotina em seu sangue, pode não ser que você fume hoje, mas com certeza foi um fumante, então depois que fizer o tratamento, e engravidar, é bom que não tenha recaídas, senão pode causar muitos perigos ao seu bebê e a você mesmo jovem.

-Tudo bem vou tomar o maior cuidado para ele não ter uma recaída.

-Tá legal, mas podemos começar o tratamento agora?

-Ah sim, vou lhes explicar como ele funciona. Depois de lhe introduzirmos o soro, que é constituído de hormônios femininos, ou progesterona, seu corpo será capaz de produzir algo parecido com um útero, e quando o bebê surgir também produzirá uma bolsa d'agua e o cordão umbilical, mas não produzirá leite, então quando nascer terá que alimenta-lo com leite de outras mães, aqui lhe doaremos de graça. Entenderam?

-Sim, mas e o nascimento, como vai ser?- Perguntou Kai.

-Você pode fazer de cesariana, ou normal se cortarmos seu pênis.

-Entendi, então agora vamos começar?

-Claro, venha por aqui, jovem.- Disse para Kai mostrando, para segui-lo até uma sala.

Nela ficaram uns bons tempos lá, Tyson não entrou, ficou esperando, eles saírem no consultório do médico, lendo uma revista, apesar de na estar prestando atenção.

-Tyson, voltei!- Gritou Kai mais feliz do que nunca.

-Kai, doutor, então deu?

-Sim foi um sucesso. Voltem daqui a alguns dias depois que tiverem feito, para vermos se deu certo,

-Sim, claro, até mais- Disseram os dois em unisom

-Tchau.- E saíram.

-Então sucesso?- Disse uma pessoa saída das sombras.

-Sim, agora é só esperar.

-Ótimo.- E voltou a desaparecer.

Kai e Tyson, chegaram em casa, e foram direto para a cama.

-Então quer mesmo fazer isso, Kai, Tem certeza de que é isso que quer?- Disse Tyson enquanto se despia.

-Nunca tive tanta certeza T.- Falou com voz sedutora já nu e na cama.

-Tudo bem, então agora vou cumprir minha promessa.- Disse engatinhando até Kai.

Tyson começou beijando o pescoço de Kai, indo mais tarde provar seus lábios enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava seu peito.

Foi descendo sua boca até o peito de Kai, foi quando este deu uma risadinha, com uma das mãos se segurando e a outra acariciando o colo de sua alma-gêmea.

-Ahh, Tyson... eu... te amo...- Disse Kai no maior êxtase. Começou a senti os mãos de Tyson invadirem seu membro. -AHHH- Gritou ao sentir os dedos de seu amante, enquanto ele entrava cada vez mais e depois os retirava.

Tyson começou a mordiscar os mamilos de seu amante. Kai apenas gemia de prazer.

-Tyson... continue... faça-me ser... a 'mãe' de seus filhos!-

-Pode deixar, é o que eu pretendo!-

-Tyson!- Gritou ao sentir a boca de seu marido descer mais um pouco.

-Você pediu, agora agüente.- Disse em tom meio irônico Tyson.

Foi quando Tyson desceu mais sua boca até chegar em seu pênis, provando o sabor deste. Kai apenas deu um risinho de prazer. Foi quando ele gozou.

Tyson foi retirando seus lábios de dentro para dar lugar ao seu membro.

-Kai, está na hora, pronto?

-Como nunca estive.

Então Tyson fez foi entrando lentamente seu membro em Kai. Ele gemeu, estava adorando, finalmente teria seu filho. E seu êxtase aumentava cada vez mais.

Tyson foi penetrando cada vez mais enquanto Kai só aproveitava aqueles maravilhosos momentos de prazer. Também retirava. E cada momento que passava aumentavam cada vez mais o ritmo. Logo se fundiam cada vez mais em uma só pessoa.

-Então fizemos T.- Perguntou Kai com Tyson em seu peito.

-Sim, logo, nosso bebê nascerá.- Disse depois de uma noite intera de 'entradas e saidas'.

* * *

-Então doutor, qual é o resultado?

-Bem, sim, vocês serão papais!

CONTINUA

* * *

N/A: Eu não disse que tava horrível o lemon? Mas me mandem reviews com suas opiniões, por favor. **  
**


	3. Problemas no 1º Trimeste

**Título:** Sweet Family

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 3/11

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Advertências:** yaoi, mpreg

**Pares: **Kai/Tyson

**Resumo**: Kai e Tyson finalmente se casam de têm seus filhos, mas as coisas não são apenas felicidade...

* * *

SWEET FAMILY

_Capítulo 3 Problemas no 1º trimestre_

Fazia três meses da gravidez de Kai ainda não havia nenhuma mudança notável em seu corpo, mas, em seu psicológico...

-Que droga ele ta demorando muito, disse que que ia chegar logo com aquela droga de chocolate ainda não chegou.- Dizia Kai muito irritado enquanto pintava um quadro. -Que merda! Aquele idiota, eu odeio ele.- Foi quando Tyson chegou, nesse momento Kai meteu o pincel na tela rasgando o quadro.

-Oi Amor, que foi?

-Que Foi, que foi. Fico a tarde inteira sozinho nessa casa, sem fazer nada, apenas indo ao banheiro, aí fico esperando você chegar, e você ainda demora uma eternidade pra isso, você só se importa com você mesmo, eu já devia saber.- Diz, muito, mas muito, irritado.

-Eu trouxe o seu chocolate...- Diz Tyson, meio inseguro

-Oba, obrigado, eu te amo, você se importa tanto comigo, Tyson, eu já disse que te amo?- Fala bem sorridente.

-Então pronto para ir ao doutor Mozart?

-Claro e depois vamos comprar as coisas para a nossa filhinha.

-Do quê você está falando? Vai ser um menino.

-Não, não vai, será uma menina, eu sinto.

-Sente?

-É, intuição de mãe, não é Ai?- Fala Kai com a sua barriga

-Ai? O nome dele será Tyson Jr.

-Tyson Jr, meu deus do céu Tyson. Que ridículo, mesmo que fosse menino, o nome não seria 'Júnior'.

-Que seja, de qualquer jeito, vamos ver qual será o sexo do bebê agora.

Tyson e Kai foram de carro até o médico. Tyson estava na direção. Mas de repente, um carro veio do nada com alta velocidade para cima deles, fazendo com que o Tyson tenha que desviar bruscamente, saindo da pista.

-Tyson, o que foi isso?- Perguntou Kai ao seu marido, com cara de que estava sentindo dor.

-Um carro veio na nossa direção, tive que desviar, mas, você está bem, porque não parece?

-Ele está bem sim Tyson.- Diz uma garota mais ou menos da idade deles muito parecida a Kai, mais com o cabelo mais comprido, até a cintura, saindo do carro que causou aquilo, junto com outra igual a ela, um garoto de cabelos azul claro e outro igual, só que de cabelos azul marinho, como os de Tyson, e uma garota de cabelos azul marinho (como uma franja) na frente e azul mais claro atrás, até os ombros, muito parecida com os dois garotos.

-Hiro, Eiji, Naoko?- Perguntou Tyson confuso.

-Aiko... Reiko?- Dessa foi Kai que parecia sentir cada vez mais dor.

-Os bebês de vocês, não irão sobreviver até a hora de nascer, não deixaremos.- Disse Hiro depois disso todos entraram no carro e se foram.

-Os bebês?- Perguntou Tyson confuso com o que viu

-Tyson...- Disse Kai com cada vez mais dor

-Kai, vo-você está bem?

-Não, acho que estou tendo um aborto, vamos logo, para a o médico.

-Vamos depressa então.- Disse Tyson preocupado.

Chegaram até o consultório depressa, este era no hospital universitário, foram rápido ver se estava tudo bem com o filho deles.

-Então doutor, está tudo bem?- Perguntou Kai preocupado, após muitos exames e desta vez fazendo o Ultra-som em sua barriga.

-Sim, não se preocupe. Elas estão bem.

-Elas!- Exclamaram os dois juntos

-Sim são gêmeas.

-Que legal, não é Tyson?

Então, depois da consulta saíram do hospital, quando estavam no estacionamento, para entrar no carro.

-Como eles adivinharam?- Disse Tyson.

-Não sei, mas com certeza eles são algo para nos preocupar.

-Tem razão mais o que Hiro está fazendo lá.

-É também pergunto sobre Aiko e Reiko, achei que elas tinham morrido no acidente de avião que matou meus pais.

-É eu pensei que Naoko e Eiji tinham morrido num acidente de carro. Mais afinal de contas quem são Reiko e Aiko Kai?- Perguntou Tyson enquanto entravam no carro.

-Reiko é minha irmã gêmea um minuto mais velha que eu, e Aiko é minha irmã gêmea um minuto mais nova que eu, mas e Naoko e Eiji?

-Irmãos gêmeos mais novo de Hiro.

-Então, tem histórico de gêmeos na sua família?

-É e na sua também, né?

-É fazê o quê...

* * *

-Então Hiro, elas não podem nascer.

-Não se preocupe Aiko, não irão, lembrem-se de que foi por isso que subornei o Dr Mozart para que pusesse essa fórmula em Kai, para que na gravidez dele corresse muito mais riscos do que normalmente correria...

CONTINUA


	4. Chá de Bebê

**Título****:** Sweet Family

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 4/11

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Advertências:** yaoi, mpreg

**Pares: **Kai/Tyson

**Resumo**: Kai e Tyson finalmente se casam de têm seus filhos, mas as coisas não são apenas felicidade...

**N/A: **Bem desculpem pela demora, mas aqui está o capítulo.

* * *

SWEET FAMILY

_Capítulo 4 Chá de Bebê_

-AAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Gritou Kai ao sentir entrar o membro de seu marido dentro dele. -Tyson...eu te...amo!- Gemeu novamente ao sentir-se gozar.

-Eu te amo também Kai- Foi o que ele dizer enquanto sentia o prazer daquele mágico momento.

Lentamente foi tirando de dentro de Kai e ajeitando sua cabeça em seu ombro direito, começando os dois (ou quatro talvez) a relaxarem, o corpo de Tyson estava ao lado do de seu esposo e enquanto sua mão direita de Tyson acariciava a barriga dele. Kai estava com 7 meses de gestação, mas como eram gêmeas, e estavam maiores do que deveriam estar, parecia ser bem mais.

O dia foi amanhecendo, era uma manhã de domingo, nenhum dos dois iria trabalhar, por isso ficavam lá, apenas aproveitando o momento.

-Bom dia Tyson, você acordou?- Perguntou Kai ao ver que Tyson abria seus olhos.

-Hã? Sim, bom dia, Kai, bom dia vocês duas.- Desejou dando um beijo nos lábios de Kai e mais dois beijos em cada lado da barriga dele.

-Por falar nisso temos que começar a escolher um nome para elas... eu andei pensando em Akai...-

-Akai, é lindo, e que tal se a outra fosse Amai? Eu adoro Amai.

-Akai e Amai... são tão parecidos, tudo bem. Eu gostei também.

-Legal! E que tal se Amai fosse a que nascesse primeiro?

-Tanto faz, isso é de menos.

-Bobinho, mas anda Kai, temos que nos levantar, tenho a impressão que hoje vai ser um dia maravilhoso!- Disse Tyson saindo da cama.

-Tudo bem, mas me ajuda aqui é difícil com essas duas coisas gigantescas chamadas Amai e Akai.- Disse meio aborrecido.

-Tá, segura a minha mão.- Disse Tyson enquanto estendia seu braço e Kai o segurava para, com muita força dos dois, conseguir se levantar.

-Obrigado.- Kai se levantou e pôs suas mãos segurando a barriga. Foi quando ouviram a campanha tocar.

Eles foram tocar atender a porta, queriam ver quem os visitava as 14h (Kai preciva dormir muito, e além disso tiveram uma noite agitada).

Tyson foi abrir a porta enquanto Kai sentou-se na poltrona, era difícil ficar em pé com todo aquele peso em sua dianteira.

-Oi Tyson como vai a paternidade amigão!- Disse um loiro dando um abraço em Tyson.

-Max, o que você faz aqui?

-Ele não está sozinho Tyson.- Disse um cara de cabelos negos atrás de Max.

-Ray, junto com Daichi, Hilary, Kenny e o já dito Max?- Disse Kai ao se virara de lado e ver a porta.

-Olá Kai, nossa..você está...tão...grávido!- Disse Daichi ao olhar a barriga de Kai.

-É...bem...é mesmo...- Disse meio sem jeito Kai

-Eu posso tocar? Adoro sentir bebês dentro da barriga da mãe!- Disse Hilary entrando na casa deles.

-Claro, vocês entrem também.- Disse Kai.

-Posso tocar sua barriga Kai?- Disse Hilary enquanto ela e os outros entravam na casa de Kai e Tyson.

-Claro eles estão chutando agora. Bem aqui.- Disse pegando mão de Hilary e colocando-a bem onde os bebês chutavam, um pouco para baixo a esquerda.

-Que legal! Nossa! Eu estou sentindo!- Disse Hilary um tempo depois de colocar sua mão na barriga de Kai que sorriu al ela dizer isso.

-Então o que vocês vieram fazer aqui?- Perguntou Tyson enquanto todos já estavam sentados no sofá.

-Bem viemos fazer o chá de bebê de Kai!- Disse sorrindo Max.

-Chá de bebê?- perguntaram juntos Kai e Tyson, confusos.

-É o Kai está grávido, vai ser mamãe, e toda futura mamãe tem que ter um chá de bebê não é?- Disse Max

-Mas, chá de bebê não apenas para mulheres?- Perguntou Kai.

-Sim, mas como Kai é um homem, e não seria justo não deixar que Hilary viesse então mudamos as regras, e pode vir pessoas de qualquer sexo.- Falou Ray.

-Claro, então quem vem?- Kai perguntou de novo.

-Vejamos...todos os nossos amigos!- Disse Ray no momento em que batem na porta.

Tyson vai abri-la e encontra os antigos White Tigers, e os All Stars nela.

-Olá Tyson viemos ao chá de bebê.- Disse Maria

-Oi entrei!- disse Tyson sinalizando com a mão para dentro do apartamento.

Eles entraram na casa de Kai e Tyson e se sentaram em cadeiras e no chão, já que não havia mais espaço no sofá.

-Maria você chegou rápido!- Disse Ray dando um beijo em sua esposa. -Como estão os pequenos?

-Todos os 10 estão bem com as nossas babás, querido, não se preocupe.- Disse a de cabelo rosa sorrindo.

-Que bom.- Disse Ray correspondendo ao sorriso.

-Então Tyson como vai indo a vida?- Pergunta Emily

-Bem estou trabalhando na ALB, o campeonato acabou a 4 meses, mas estou planejando o próximo...-

-Deve se sentir voltando no tempo quando os vê jogando Beyblade, não é?- Perguntou Ray -Eu também me sinto assim quando vou trabalhar na filial da ALB lá na aldeia, e vou treinar os garotos de lá, sempre lembro dos velhos tempos...- Continuou Ray, fechando os olhos para se lembrar melhor.

-Credo Ray, você está falando como se fossemos velhos!- Falou Tyson meio assustado.

-Hahahhahhha- Riram todos ante esse comentário, menos Ray que ficou vermelho, mas deu um sorriso tímido.

Nesse momento bateram a porta, todos estavam tão entretidos na conversa que não ouviram, apenas Kai, que se levantou (com muita dificuldade) e foi atender. Eram os antigos Demolition Boys.

-Olá Kai! Como vai a gravidez, pensei que Tyson estava fazendo suas tarefas para você não fazer esforço...

-É mais...

-Kai, o que está fazendo vai sentar.- Interrompeu Tyson fazendo com que Kai fosse se sentar.

-Está bem, mas podemos entrar?- Perguntou Brian.

-Claro, venham por aqui.- Mostrou Tyson o caminho

-Que droga Hiro, Kai já está com 7 meses, com aquelas drogas de pirralhas ainda vivas dentro dele!- Disse uma garota de cabelos Aiko

-Calma benzinho, eu sei que elas podem por todo o nosso plano por água a baixo, mas acredite eu tenho um plano para elas não nascerem, e de quebra ressuscitar delas, Pandora e Lúcifer.-

-Quer dizer que finalmente, vamos ser imortais de verdade? Finalmente teremos vida novamente, sem que nada, nem ninguém possa tira-la de nós novamente?- Perguntou Eiji para confirmar o que Hiro disse. -Porque você sabe, nós não estamos realmente vivos, sabe que amanhã estaremos mortos novamente.

-Sim, eu sei. Pela energia que deram só foi possível reviver Aiko, mas quando as duas das feras-bit mais poderosas do mundo inteiro, que apenas podem ser comparadas aos deuses, ressuscitarem, e assim podem ter suas vidas de volta, mas para que isso aconteça, seres muito fortes, ou seja, Kai e Tyson...- Disse sorrindo -E para fazermos isso, eu tenho um plano...

-Vamos Kai! Adivinhe o que é!- Gritavam Maria, Emily e Hilary juntas.

-Vamos ver...- Disse Kai balançando o pacote. -Eu acho que é...vamos ver...um porta-fraldas?- Arriscou.

Kai abriu (rasgou) o pacote e viu que ele havia acertado.

-Acertei! Agora o próximo.- Disse Kai olhando aos tantos presentes que havia em cima da mesinha de centro se estendendo ao chão. -Agora esse presente é...- Disse vendo um bilhetilho deixado lá -Maria...- Arriscou meio incerto.

-Certo, foi meu!- Disse Maria fazendo todos comemorarem

-Agora esse aqui- Disse pegando um pacote quadrado meio grande. Kai apertou, chacoalhou, sacudiu -É...um urso de pelúcia?- Disse enquanto abria... -Errei. São duas pequenas bonecas. UEEEEEEMMMMMM- Começou a chorar.

-Cara que sensível...- Falou Lee.

-Pois é...- Disse Tyson indo consolar Kai -Calma Kai, não é nada, agora vamos desenhar o começo de um bebezinho em sua barriga, e, agora você terá que adivinhar quem te essas bonequinhas...- Consolava Tyson abraçado a Kai. Maria desenhava a cabeça de um bebê na barriga de Kai com um baton.

-Tudo bem...- Disse enxugando as lágrimas. -Foi o Max.-

-Acertou...- Disse surpreso pois Kai nem quis ler o bilhete antes de chutar um palpite.

-É...- Disse Kai ainda um pouco triste.

E assim foi passando o dia, Kai via o presente, chutava o que era, acertava ou errava, que desenhavam um bebê em sua barriga, (ele estava quase completo só faltava 2 partes), via de quem era, se errava tinha que realizar uma prova, cantar uma música, fazer testes para ver se será uma boa mãe, trocando a fralda de um bebê, ou de revistas mesmos, mas sempre que errava, começava a chorar...

-Eu errei de ...- Disse ao tentar chutar um brinquedo quando na verdade era um sugador de leite, e chutou que era de Michael, quando era de Tala

-Mas Tala, porque você deu um sugador de leite para o Kai, se ele não vai dar leite?- perguntou confuso Tyson, enquanto abraçava seu esposo.

-Ora, e se inventarem uma forma de homens darem leite? Daí vão precisar de um sugador de leite, e eu quero ser o primeiro a dar um...- Disse fazendo com que aparecessem bolhas na cabeça de todos.

-Bom não valeu, ninguém poderia imaginar que você daria isso a Kai.- Disse Tyson

-Isso mesmo, desculpe mas não valeu.- Concordou Ray.

-O quê!- Gritou surpreso Tala -Isso não é justo... tudo bem já vou embora então. Disse Tala zangando, indo até a porta sair, e, sendo seguido pelos outros ex Demolition Boys.

Depois disso começou outra brincadeira, todos trouxeram fotos de quando eram pequenos, então tentaram descobrir, quem é quem, Tyson e Kai empataram no primeiro lugar.

E assim foi indo o dia, brincadeiras, comida, etc. Todos se divertiram e tiveram uma ótima recordação desse dia, e para ajudar a essas, tiveram também ótimas fotos.

* * *

-Entenderam o plano, tudo certo?- Perguntou Hiro enquanto acabava de explicar seu plano.

-Sim, mas quando vamos agir?- Perguntou Aiko a seu namorado, Hiro.

-Logo, logo...- Disse Hiro com uma sorriso maléfico em seu rosto.

CONTINUA

* * *

N/A: Gostaram? Espero que sim, mandem reviews, OK?


	5. Simplesmente

**Título: **Sweet Family

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 5/11

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Advertências:** yaoi, mpreg

**Pares: **Kai/Tyson

**Resumo**: Kai e Tyson finalmente se casam de têm seus filhos, mas as coisas não são apenas felicidade...

**N/A: **Olá, bem tá aqui o capítulo 5 de Sweet Family espero que gostem!

* * *

SWEET FAMILY

_Capítulo 5 Simplesmente_

Naquele momento Kai estava pintando uma natureza morta, não sabia porquê, mais nesses dias se sentia muito inspirado, ele achava que era por causa que as gêmeas Akai e Amai estavam quase prestes a nascer, afinal estava com 8 meses de gravidez...

Ele tinha se levantado de noite, com muita inspiração, não podia dormir senão de manhã ela não estaria mais lá, então começou a pegar tudo o que precisava, pegou uma dúzia de ovos gigantes numa vasilha cristal Lalique com bacantes dançando nas beiradas, um ovo de cristal, uma leiteira de porcelana branca de formato de uma vaca, um vaso de vidro cilíndrico cheio de rosas brancas e copos de leite, e sob tudo isso uma toalha de mesa de renda antiga branca, que foi dobrada de forma a parecer Alpes cobertos de neve.

-Esse quadro vai ficar demais, estou sentindo!-Diz Kai Alegre enquanto arma seu pequeno cavalete se viagem perto de sua natureza morta, e acaricia sua barriga bastante grande até para uma gravidez dupla.

Após apoiar a tela quadrada recém-estirada, espreme as tintas a óleo em uma umbra, ocre, azul, verde e todas as tonalidades de branco, e começa a fazer seu quadro.

Rapidamente fica visualmente feliz enquanto começa a dar vida a sua natureza morta, mas de vez em quando, com uma mão o faz e com a outra acaricia sua barriga, já que neste 3º trimestre da gravidez, e quase na 32ª semana, mais ou menos, se sente muito mais os movimentos dos bebês do que no 1º ou 2º trimestre...

Também começam a se ouvir passos, Kai de tão concentrado que está em sua arte, nem se dá conta que alguém entra no seu silo, e começa a observa-lo

-Nossa, que lindo... com certeza está muito inspirado... Claro, para sair na cama no meio da noite, mesmo sabendo que tem estado bastante cansado, e que precisa muito descansar e dormir bastante...- Diz de forma ao mesmo tempo carinhosa e ao mesmo tempo chamando sua atenção.

-Ty-Tyson...-Diz que se virando devagar ao ouvir a voz de seu amado marido.

-Cama, já.- Diz Tyson autoritariamente apontando o dedo indicador da mão esquerda -Amanhã, hoje, quer dizer temos coisas a fazer...bem cedo.-

-Já vou...- Diz se levantando da cadeira desajeitadamente -Já havia acabado mesmo, agora só falta os detalhes finais...-

Kai e Tyson se deitam na cama, já era 4h30min da manhã e Kai havia ficado 2 horas e meia fazendo seu quadro, talvez até mais, por isso precisava descançar.

Finalmente amanheceu, Tyson já estava acordado, ainda deitado, tinha tirado folga de 4 meses por causa de suas filhas que estavam para nascer, queria dedicar todo seu tempo para seus amados.

Tyson olhava seu esposo, estava virado para ele, em posição fetal, já que não era bom ficar virado para cima.

Kai começava a abrir seus olhos lentamente, nesse momento viu o belo rosto de seu amado, rapidamente sorriu para ele docemente.

-Bom dia, como se sente?- pergunta Tyson sentado na cama olhando Kai amavelmente.

-Bem, obrigado, nós 3 te dizemos bom dia também.- Responde Kai passando a mão de cima na barriga...

-Bem, estão se mexendo muito?- Diz Tyson passando a mão na barriga de Kai também.

-Sim, querem sua atenção, estão te chamando...- Diz baixinho, como todas que disse desde que acordou nesse dia.

-Sim, mais anda, temos que ir caminhar...- Disse Tyson se levantando -O médico disse 15 minutos de caminhada por dia-

-15 minutos? É muita coisa, não pode ser 5?

-Não vou responder essa pergunta...- Diz Tyson com os olhos assim: ¬¬, fazendo Kai chorar rios de lágrimas.

-Você é mau...- Diz Kai mostrando a língua, já sentado na cama.

-Você é que é um chorão, sabe que se não estive tão gordo, não precisaria caminhar, sabe que isso é além de fazer você não engordar mais, também vai fazer os bebês nascerem mais rápido...

-Tá bom, tá bom, eu desisto, me ajuda então há levantar...

-Viu, é por isso as caminhadas...- Diz Tyson do lado de Kai e dando a mão para ele se apoiar e levantar, depois de um bom tempo de esforço... -Você ta muito pesado...

-È, mas você acha excitante não acha?- Disse Kai de forma sensual.

-É bom...talvez...- Tyson fala tentando não ceder a provocação, mas Kai já estava MUITO perto de dar um beijo em sua boca e começar a fazer o maravilhoso ato, que é o sexo...

-Mas anda, me ajuda a escolher a- roupa- Fala se afastando a indo até o armário.

Kai e Tyson voltavam da caminhada, caminharam alguns quilômetros, mas quando deu uns 10 minutos no momento, não faltava muito para chegar em casa, mas Kai não podia andar muito rápido, então demoravam muito...

-Tô cansado...- Reclamava Kai -Vamos pegar um táxi...

-Kai, é só virar aquela esquina e já vamos estar na nossa rua...não reclame...- Dizia Tyson

-De novo, você é mal...- Diz mostrando a língua a seguir.

Mas assim que Kai mostrou a língua, uma estrela ninja, ou Shuriken, acertou bem na árvore perto de onde estavam passando, o que assustou os dois, que foram ver melhor, e perceberam que tinha um bilhete nele, pegaram, e virar que estava escrito seu nome nele, então o abriram para lê-lo.

_"__Está perto, logo logo seu dia D vai chegar e tudo que vocês conhece e amam, vão ser destruídos...huahuahauuhauaa"_

De repente, após lerem outras 10 ou 20 shurikens foram lançadas perto deles, Tyson correu e pulou em cima de Kai, fazendo-os abaixarem, e salavarem-se das shurikens

Com isso eles ficaram muito assustados, Kai então, começou a sentir umas dores, não podia suportar a idéia que suas preciosidades, então ficou de joelhos, segurando sua barriga e respirando agitadamente...

-Kai, você está bem? Kai!- Gritava Tyson, abraçando Kai pro trás, estava assustado, a shuriken, o aviso...

-Tyson...tá doendo...- Diz Kai deixando claro o que estava sentindo no seu rosto.

-Ta bom, então vem, vou chamar uma ambulância, espere um pouco.- Tysn rapidamente chamou e ela chegou, então coloram Kai numa maca, e Tyson entrou lá, para irem ao hospital.

Ao chegar no hospital Kai foi imediatamente levado para a sala de exames, Tyson que não pôde ir junto, ficou na sala de espera, muito preocupado.

Passara-se uma eternidade segundo Tyson até que o médico viesse dar notícias, imediatamente Tyson se levantou e foi até o médico, antes mesmo dele chegar onde estava.

-Dr como ele está? Diga ele entrou em parto? Vai ficar bem? Ele...- Tyson perguntava segurando a roupa do médico, mas não pode continuar pois foi interrompido.

-Calma, calma seu esposo vai ficar bem, sofreu apenas as chamadas contrações de Braxton Hicks, ou contrações falsas, devido a um choque ou susto muito grande, mas irá ficar bem, apesar de eu ter que admitir dele parecer estar perto de ter seus filhos...- Disse o médico soltando as mãos de Tyson dele.

-Então ficará bem? Não foi nada?- Falou Tyson tentando se acalmar.

-Sim, mas posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro...faça

-Pois bem, o Sr Kai está fazendo as caminhadas que eu recomendei?

-Sim...

-E a dieta, foram ao nutricionista que recomendei? Estão a seguindo?

-Bom...- Disse não conseguindo enganar ao médico -Fomos a ele, e a seguimos, mas...paramos depois de uma semana...

-Então é esse o problema...- Disse ele entendo o que aconteceu.

-Que problema? Doutor você disse que ele ia ficar bem, explique, por favor, não entendo.

-Calma, ele irá ficar bem só...- Disse fechando os olhos.

-Só o que?

-Bem, é que o excesso de gordura pode dificultar ou até prejudicar o nascimento de seus filhos.

-excesso de gordura? E bem, não é possível, perder um pouco desse peso? Para isso baixar um pouco?

-É muito tarde para isso, os bebes podem nascer a qualquer momento, fico até surpreso de ter chegado até tanto tempo pesando quase 220 Kg...

-Quase 200 Kg?- Perguntou surpreso

-Sim, não pesaram?- Respondeu o médico em seguida fazendo outra pergunta, o qual Tyson responder negativamente com a cabeça.

-É que...Kai acha que se pesar só vai deixa-lo deprimido, estressado, bem, você entendeu não é Dr, ele acha que não vai fazer nada de bom...- Explicou Tyson -Mas posso vê-lo?

-Sim, pode, é melhor interná-lo aqui para garantir a segurança dos 3, ou seja da mãe e das bebês.

-Sim, doutor, entendi doutor.

-Sim, ele está no 3 º quarto da direita.- Falou o médico

-Obrigado. Vou falar com ele.- Disse Tyson indo até o lugar indicado.

Tyson entrou no quarto de Kai, logo viu que este estava dormindo., então resolveu só sentar na cadeira ao lado e o observar, afinal se via tão lindo quando dormia...

Mas logo aconteceu algo que não esperava, um barulho do lado de fora fez chamar a atenção de Tyson para a janela, e quando virou para trás onde estava a janela, viu uma grande luz ofuscando a visão, e bem quando isto chegou tão forte que o fez perder a consciência, afinal não era uma simples luz...

Tyson abria os olhos, percebia que não estava no hospital, era um lugar mais escuro, mais como podia dizer...arrepiante... parecia um calabouço, pois além da porta de metal, com uma pequena abertura para os outros verem o que estava acontecendo ali dentro, e para o alimentarem, além da pequena janela com grandes, e os velhos tijolos do que era feita a parede.

Tyson se sentou para ver melhor onde estava e viu que Kai estava junto a ele, respirando ofegantemente, percebeu também depois de ver a dor que Kai emanava em seu rosto, e de sua mão que segurava sua barriga, e a outra apertando a si mesma, que a calça de Kai estava manchada, era algo que não podia ver direito a cor, pela cor da calça, (roxa), isso estranhou, pois Kai antes usava uma cor azul clara, do hospital, e não esta que devia estar em sua casa.

Tyson assustado e pressentindo o que aquilo poderia se aproximou de Kai e passou a mão na cabeça e na sua barriga, para logo lhe um beijo e lhe dizer um 'calme, tudo irá ficar bem' com um sorriso fingido, foi até as calças de Kai e as tirou, abaixou sua cueca samba-canção, e viu o que lhe manchava suas calças e cuecas, sangue...isso o assustou ainda mais.

-Kai, está sintindo muita dor? Mais do que quando sentia as falsas contrações?- Perguntou em tom de preocupação, Kai apenas lhe respondeu com seu suado rosto, um sim, e começou a gemer de dor, sinal que ela havia aumentado. -Essa não deve ter entrado em trabalho de parto...mas dessa vez pra valer...

-Sim, e o que isso importa? Não irá poder nascer mesmo...se pelo menos tivesse cortado seus testículos, mas não...agora só irão poder nascer com uma cesariana, mas suponho que é impossível agora, e logo os 3 morrerão...e você irá em seguida...como sacrifícios...- Disse Hiro, que havia entrado naquele lugar sem ninguém perceber...

-Não vai conseguir o que quer Hiro, o que quer que seja!- Disse Tyson corajosamente, mas a Hiro pouco lhe importava, tanto que já estava virado para sair dali.

-tente, só irá conseguir que isso doa mais em você mesmo irmãozinho...- Disse saindo dali passando através da porta fechada.

Tyson ficou bravo pelo que o irmão disse, mas logo se lembrou que havia algo mais importante atrás dele, gemendo de dor. Kai.

Virou-se rapidamente para então se ajoelhar e segurar a mão de Kai, quando fez isso, Kai virou sua cabeça para ele e tentou lhe dizer com dificuldade algo.

-Tyson, elas querem sair, têm que sair...faça-as nascer...- Disse baixo, mas foi o mais alto que conseguiu devido a sua condição.

-O que? Mas como é impossível...-

-Lembre-se, a 5ª vista ao médico...quando acaba de começar a sentir os chutinhos delas...

Tyson tentava-se lembrar de algo naquele dia, algo que devia ser importante e devia importar naquele momento, para Kai lhe falar naquele momento...

Então se lembrou, o médico lhe falar de algo muito perigosa que podia acontecer tanto em mulheres tanto em homens nessas horas, mas que era a única coisa que podia salva-los agora... mas que também podia resultar em muitas seqüelas...

-Tem certeza?- Tyson perguntou, Kai disse um sim como pôde.

-Então tudo bem...

Tyson então retirou algo de seu bolso, totalmente as calças e cuecas de Kai, mexeu com algo de delicadeza a barriga Kai, e então lhe disse:

-Vamos começar, Kai...espero que seja mesmo a última saída, pois isso será simplesmente...

CONTINUA

* * *

N/A: É só pessoal, e lembrem-se sejam bonzinhos e me mandei reviews, ok?


	6. Pequenos Milagres

**Título: **Sweet Family

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 6/11

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Advertências:** yaoi, mpreg

**Pares: **Kai/Tyson

**Resumo**: Kai e Tyson finalmente se casam de têm seus filhos, mas as coisas não são apenas felicidade...

**N/A: **OI, aqui está o tão esperado 6º capítulo! Sem muito a dizer, apenas, leiam!

* * *

SWEET FAMILY

_Capítulo 6 Pequenos Milagres_

-Tem certeza?- Tyson perguntou, Kai disse um sim como pôde.

-Então tudo bem...

Tyson então retirou algo de seu bolso, totalmente as calças e cuecas de Kai, mexeu com algo de delicadeza a barriga Kai, e então lhe disse:

-Vamos começar, Kai...espero que seja mesmo a última saída, pois isso será simplesmente...

-Nojento, eu sei, agora faz isso logo! Tire elas daí!- Gritou Kai com Tyson morrendo de dor

-OK, espera um pouco para eu me lembrar bem do que o médico disse...- Disse Tyson fechando seus olhos, para se concentrar.

-Tyson, pare com isso, e meta aos mãos no meu ânus senão eu vou literalmente morrer aqui!- Gritava Kai nervoso.

-OK, Ok... Mas você só diz isso porque não é você que está aqui...- Disse Tyson mostrando-lhe a língua.

-A é... que sorte eu tenho...- Disse Kai sarcástico.

-Ta, ta, vou começar aqui o troço, primeiro abrir passagem...- Diz Tyson enfiando a mão no ânus de Kai.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grita Kai, sentindo muita dor com a ação de Tyson.

-Desculpa...- Disse Tyson sentindo um líquido transparente e gosmento sair perto do lugar por onde tinha enfiado a mão -Kai, não fique excitado com isso, merda!- Grita Tyson nervoso, ainda com a mão dentro de Kai, e agora enfiando outra, e de novo fazendo Kai gritar e gozar, enquanto Tyson diz outro "merda".

A respiração de Kai estava acelerada,estava sentindo tanta dor, não é toa que isto é considerado "maior dor que um ser humano pode sentir"...

Tyson finalmente retirou suas mãos de dentro de Kai e sacudiu, afinal estavam completamente meladas.

-E bem...e agora Tyson?- Perguntava Kai levantando sua cabeça, que estava encostada na parede, um pouco para ver a Tyson...

-É...acho que eu enfio de novo as mãos dentro de você, você faz forças, e eu cuido para elas saírem pelo lugar determinado, e vivas...- Disse Tyson com o dedo indicador direito no queixo -Droga, melei meu queixo com seu gozo!-

-É...o pior que pode acontecer...- Disse Kai sarcástico, cansado das reclamações de Tyson...

-Tá ok então vamos lá!- Disse enfiando o as mãos contudo no cu de Kai, que soltou um grito, que foi tentou abafar com suas mãos, para ninguém ouvir.

Kai então pegou sua calça, e com uma das pernas ele amarrou sua boca, assim ninguém ouvira seus gritos seus gritos...

Logo sentiu Tyson fazer força, puxando algo dentro dele, sentiu muita dor nessa hora.

-Força Kai, me ajude aqui, empurre!- Dizia Tyson também forçando... –Vou contar até 3 Kai, daí você começar a empurrar, ok?

-Niet, hdihfihsofa- Babulciou algo Kai em russo, que Tyson só entendeu o "Não" pois o resto, estava difícil com a calça na boca...

-Anda Kai...1...2...3...agora!- Disse Tyson para Kai empurrar, e foi o que Kai fez.

-nifhofhsod- De novo Kai falou algo que não deu para se entender. Mas pela cara Tyson supôs que era algo a ver com a dor que seu rosto demonstrou no momento que empurrava...

-Está bem Kai, de novo! Agora!- Gritou para Kai começar a empurrar.

Kai fazia muita força, mas por mais que tentasse sentia pouca coisa começar a sair, isso lhe afligia muito, pois estava muito cansado.

Enquanto Tyson dava duro para ajudar Kai a parir, mas podia sentir que ele estava ficando esgotado, mas infelizmente não podia fazer nada, pois se não nascessem desse jeito morreriam, pois não tinham recursos naquele lugar para fazer de outro jeito.

-Hããããããããããn!- Gritava Kai, com o som abafado e distorcido, por motivos conhecidos.

-Isso continue Kai, já estou sentindo a cabeça, vamos, vamos...- Dizia Tyson formando um sorriso em seu rosto.

Kai então fez mais e mais forças para a bebê sair, estava quase desmaiando quando algo fez ele voltar a realidade...

-bbua!- Ou choro se ouviu, era a primeira filha deles saindo para o mundo...

-Akai- Se ouviu dos lábios tampados de Kai –Minha Akai-

-Sim Kai...- Dizia Tyson coma pequena nas mãos.

Pegando sua jaqueta jeans e envolvendo-a na pequena, ficou a observando por uns instantes antes de ajeita-la ao lado de Kai para lhe dar forças...

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

E isso deu resultados, mais uns minutinhos de forças e se a segunda nasceu, igualzinha à primeira: careca e desdentada...

-Essa é a Amai...- Disse Tyson envolvendo-a dessa vez em sua camisa.

Deixando-a do outro lado de Kai, este, ficou observando-as, já sem a calça na boca.

-Meus pequenos milagres...- Disse Kai antes de perder completamente as forças e desmaiar.

-Então, nosso plano deu certo, Hiro?- Perguntou um caro já sabendo a resposta.

-Sim, Eiji, logo logo nossoa planos vai se realiazar, e nem essas pirralhas perfeitas, nem nosso irmão e sua querida "esposinha" vão poder no deter...- Disse finalizando com a típica risada maléfica dos vilões.

CONTINUA

* * *

N/A: Me mandem reviews OK? Me faria tão feliz...


	7. Mais Um Milagre

**Título:** Sweet Family

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 7/11

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Advertências:** yaoi, mpreg

**Pares: **Kai/Tyson

**Resumo**: Kai e Tyson finalmente se casam de têm seus filhos, mas as coisas não são apenas felicidade...

* * *

SWEET FAMILY

_Capítulo 7 Mais Um Milagre_

Kai havia perdido a consciência, deitado no chão, ainda na mesma posição, mas com a cabeça virada levemente para o lado.

Tyson estava cansado também, havia sido um longo dia, depois cortar o cordão umbilical de Amai e Akai com o canivete que havia tirado do bolso quando tirou as calças de Kai (mas primeiro esterilizando-o com o isqueiro de Kai que pegou e escondeu dele para ter certeza que nunca mais o usaria), decidiu se encostar à parede para descansar também, sem dormir, tinha um pressentimento que não deveria o fazer.

Mas passou-se tempo, João Pestana ganhava da força de vontade do cansado Tyson, e ele acabou dormindo...

Tempos depois Kai acordava, estava com uma cara de cansado ainda, virou a cabeça para Tyson e viu que este estava dormindo, virou para o outro lado e depois pro lado de Tyson novamente, percebeu que as gêmeas não estavam ali, se desesperou, e começou a chamar Tyson.

-Tyson, Tyson, acorde!-Chamava Kai morrendo de medo do que poderia ter acontecido às suas queridas filhas.-Tyson!-

-Hm, o que foi Kai?-

-As gêmeas, onde estão?- Disse num tom incrivelmente preocupado.

-Akai e Amai, estavam bem aqui...- Disse ainda sonolento. –O que! Onde estão! Elas sumiram!- Gritou ao perceber o que Kai queria dizer.

_"Era o que eu temia... meus bebês..."_ Kai pensou preocupado.

* * *

-Haha, finalmente nossos planos, vamos conseguir viver de novo…- Riu Eiji.

-Isso mesmo irmão, nossos planos estarão realizados, assim que dermos essas meninas como sacrifício, ninguém mais poderá nos deter!- Disse Hiro com sua risada diabólica no final.

-Tem razão Hi-Kun, mas não acha que é melhor termos cuidado? Quer dizer, essas garotas são filhas do seu irmão e de meu irmão, seu sangue, sua genética, é perfeita, seu poder é assombroso, mesmo bebês, ainda podem no impedir de algum jeito...- Falou Aiko preocupada, olhando as meninas nas cuias em frente ao tipo de réquiem de sacrifício, para fazer o ritual, elas choravam violentamente.

-Minha irmã tem razão, se só essas pirralhas podem vencer Pandora e Lúcifer, que tenhamos cuidado para isso não acontecer...- Disse Reiko com um olhar sério, igual que sua voz.

-Está certo... vamos ter... agora que tal vermos se o casalzinho feliz já acordou... quem sabe... podemos levar os dois para o sacrifício? Imaginem, duas vezes mais chances de conseguir o que queremos, imaginem o poder que iremos conseguir! Hahahahahah- Disse Hiro com seu olhar de assassino, rindo maleficamente depois.

- tem razão Hiro... vamos nos divertir um pouco... Disse Naoko, falando por todos, o sorriso em seus rostos podia assustar qualquer um que os olhasse.

Então eles andaram até a masmorra, Kai ainda estava na mesma posição, ainda esgotado demais para se levantar, enquanto Tyson tentava derrubar, sem sucesso, a porta, os dois estavam preocupados e nervosos para com suas filhas.

Foi então que a porta se abriu, e Hiro apareceu na frente dela.

-Hiro, seu desagrado! Onde estão nossas filhas!- Disse Tyson com muita raiva em tom de voz.

-Calma irmãozinho... estão bem... por enquanto...

-Desgraçado maldito...- Murmurou Tyson, com raiva, fechando os punhos violentamente, prestes a esmurrar a cara de seu irmão.

- O que? Fale em voz alta irmão, não te ouço...- Disse cinicamente a irmã de Tyson.

-Quer lutar... uma luta... eu e você Hiro! Quem vencer leva tudo!- Disse Tyson pegando sua Beyblade do bolso, sua Dragoon, levava onde quer que fosse...

-Não...- Disse Kai se levantando (estava totalmente vestido já) com esforço- Eu e você Tyson, contra Hiro e qualquer um que ele quiser como parceiro...- Disse com esforço, Kai ainda estava fraco e cansado, mas mesmo assim mantinha-se valente, como sempre fora, um lutador...

-Kai...- Murmurou Tyson admirando a beleza de Dranzer, nas mãos de Kai –Sim, vamos, aceita ou não Hiro?

-Claro, que aceitamos... não é Hi-kun?- Disse Aiko com um sorriso convencido no rosto.

-Sim claro...- Disse pegando sua Drigger Metal do bolso, Aiko fez o mesmo.

Foram então para uma cuia de Beyblade, os quatro se posicionaram em seus lugares em sacaram suas beyblades –Let It Rip!- Disseram ao mesmo tempo enquanto atiraram suas Beyblades direto para a cuia.

Começaram a lutar, estava difícil, os poderes ficavam neutralizados um com o outro.

-Vai lá Draciel Azul!- Disse Aiko enquanto sua Fera-bit aparecia na frente deles.

-Vá Drigger Metal!- Disse Hiro, sua fera-bit apareceu.

-Dranzer!- Grita Kai.

-Dragoon! Ataque!- Fala Tyson.

Então todas as quatro se chocaram, cambaleantes, Draciel azul, e Dranzer então pararam de girar, enquanto as beyblades de Tyson e Hiro continuavam na luta.

-Desculpe Tyson...- Disse Kai enquanto se sentava no chão esgotado.

-Vá lá Hiro, com essa luta e nossos planos serão realizados.- Aiko Encorajou, a namorada de Hiro.

-Pode deixar docinho... com muito prazer eu faço...- Disse Hiro sorrindo, seu plano estava funcionando...

-Vai Draggon!- Grita Tyson, era hora de seu ataque final.

-Ataque Drigger metal!

E suas beyblades se chocaram, em seu mais poderoso ataque... logo só restara uma girando cambalentemente.

-Tyson...- Disse Kai, ao ver quem havia vencido...-meus parabéns...

-Eu venci?- Disse Tyson sorrindo.

-Mas o que não!- gritou Naoko, ao ver tudo começara a se desmorar.

-AAAaah- Gritou Eiji, enquanto a parede caia em cima dele, de Naoko, e de Reiko.

-Tyson, vamos correr, temos que pegar Akai e Amai!- gritou Kai para seu amado, antes de se levantar dificultosamente.

-Tem razão, vamos...- Disse Tyson,indo com Kai para recuperar suas filhas.

-Não vão escapar!- Disse um furioso Hiro enquanto pegava suas beyblades

-É tarde demais... – Disse uma voz no ar, feminina

-Não cumpriram sua missão, agora têm que pagar, falharam, é tarde demais... têm que pagar por isso...- Disse uma masculina dessa vez.

-Mas ainda vamos voltar, nosso sonho não vai se acabar por aqui, vamos conseguir dominar o mundo ainda...- Disse de novo a voz feminina, antes de verem uma luz muito forte atravessar todos eles.

Logo, nem Hiro, nem Aiko, Reiko, Naoko ou Eiji estavam ali, desapareceram da face da Terra.

-Akai... Amai...- Disse Kai ao visualizar suas filhas, um mais a frente deles, ainda chorando, ainda na mesma posição de que foram deixadas.

-Vou pega-las...- disse Tyson se apreçando para chegar até onde elas estavam, afinal, tudo aquilo estavam desmoronando.

Quando pegaram suas filhas, começaram a sair dali, pela parede que havia caído, saíram, era noite, e aquele lugar estava muito distante da cidade, não faziam idéia de como sair dali...

Kai estava com Amai em seus braços, sua filha mais velha, ainda chorava forte, assim como sua irmã, Kai olhava para ela preocupadamente.

-Devem estar com fome... se pelo menos eu...- Disse triste, era homem, não produzia leite pelo peito...

Kai levantou sua blusa e mexeu em seu peito amargamente, se pelo menos conseguisse alimenta-las, elas não passariam fome, afinal não sabiam quando iriam para casa.

-Mas o que...- Disse ao perceber algo esquisito ao mexer, por impulso botou a boca de sua filha no bico do peito, e ela começou a chupa-lo, bebendo o leito que saia deste.

-Co-como?- Perguntou Tyson estranhando

-Deve ter sido aquela luz... também me atingiu...- Disse sorrindo, Tyson lhe deu Amai para beber do outro peito, aconteceu o meu com ela, que aconteceu com a Amai. –Foi um milagre...

-Sim...- Falou Tyson sorrindo, finalmente, tudo estava bem de novo... agora era só voltar para casa...

Então ouviram um barulho, olharam para cima, um Helicóptero, logo estes pousaram e a família entrou então voltaram a voar em direção a casa deles.

-Max, mas como nos encontrou?- Perguntou Tyson, olhando seu amigo no banco a sua frente.

-Não importa, só que encontrei...- Respondeu o loiro

-Tem razão...- Disse olhando para Kai, segurando suas gêmeas, agora adormecidas. _"É mesmo hora de ir para casa... mas... sei que Kai terá alguns problemas de agora em diante, por causa da forma em que nasceram nossas queridas filhas..."_

CONTINUA

* * *

N/A: Bem, é isso, mandem-me reviews, ok?


	8. 10 anos depois

**Título:** Sweet Family

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 8/11

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Advertências:** yaoi, mpreg

**Pares: **Kai/Tyson

**Resumo**: Kai e Tyson finalmente se casam de têm seus filhos, mas as coisas não são apenas felicidade...

* * *

SWEET FAMILY

_Capítulo 8 10 anos depois_

-Anda Kai! Só mais um pouco.

-AHHHHHhhhhhh

-Isso, mais um pouco senhor, já estou vendo a cabecinha...

-AAHhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-Buuuuuuaaaaaa!

-Nasceu...

-Kaina... nosso bebê Kai... nosso 5º bebê...

-Temos que parar com isso... você vai ter que fazer Vasectomia Tyson!

-Eu sei... ¬¬''-

Logo eles foram separados, Kai foi para um quarto, junto com algumas enfermeiras e um médico, estava adormecido, aquilo havia sido demais para ele, a muito tempo que não havia tido um dia tão cheio...

Tyson, foi para a sala de espera, falar com seus amigos sobre como aquilo havia sido.

E a pequena Kaina... bem ela foi para um lugar para se recuperar, nascer do útero de homem é sempre uma coisa perigosa...

* * *

Kai acordava de repente, já era a primeira vez que tinha aquele sonho-_"O sonho do nascimento de Kaina"- _desde que havia voltado para casa-a um mês- havia tido o mesmo sonho -de Kaina nascendo- repetidas vezes.

-Que saco...- suspirou, em seguida virando para o lado e vendo que seu querido Tyson ainda dormia, também é compreensível, afinal ainda nem era 3h30min da manhã, -"_Quem em são consciência estaria acordado a uma hora dessas?"-_

-BUA! BUA! BUA!- Kai ouviu um choro quando ia se deitar

-_"Claro, Kaina está acordada..."_-suspirou, se preparando para levantar.

-Papai! Mamãe! Manda essa coisa durmir ta me enxendo!-Gritou de longe um garotinho chamado Makoto.

-BUA BUA BUA!-Começou a chorar Gou, ao ser acordado pelo outro bebê, era mais velho que Kaina e seu irmão mais velho, Makoto.

-Que droga! Alguém pode fazer alguma coisa para fazer esses pirralhos calarem a boca!- Gritaram duas irmãs ao mesmo tempo.

E assim, por alguns instantes ficaram: Kaina e Gou chorando, Makoto gritando fazendo birra chamando pelos pais e duas irmãs gritando nervosas.

-Que droga...- Suspirou Kai, quase se levantando.

-Kai, você cuida da Kaina e eu cuido do Gou? Acho que quando os calarmos os outros de calam também certo?

-Tyson- Disse percebendo que seu marido havia acordado-Está bem...- E se levantaram para acalmarem seus filhos.

-Calma, calma bebê.. mamãe ta aqui...- Kai fala carinhosamente com a pequena Kaina em seus braços-Está com fome é? Tome, pode beber...-Deu o peito para ela mamar, logo ela já estava dormindo de novo.

E em ainda naquele quarto, Tyson acalmava Gou, que ficara nervoso ao ouvir sua pequena irmã chorando.

E toda a noite, é assim, Kai e Tyson estavam muito felizes com a vida deles, 10 anos após o nascimento de Akai e Amai, eles tiveram mais 3 filhos, ficando assim com 5 ao todo.

A mais nova era Kaina, com apenas um mês de vida, ainda não tinha cabelos, mas seus olhos eram azuis e sua pele ainda era clara, seu nariz de Tyson e boca de Kai.

Também tinha o pequeno Gou, esse garotinho de apenas 2 anos era uma miniatura de Kai, com a diferencia que é choraão e mimado, adora ficar no colo de sua "mamãe", Kai.

Makoto era o filho homem mais velho, tinha 6 anos, e era a miniatura de Tyson, sem tirar nem por.

E finalmente, com 10 anos, havia Amai, gêmea de Akai, é mais alta que sua irmã apesar de ser mais nova que ela, seus cabelos eram de duas cores, iguais ao de Kai, seus olhos eram idênticos aos de Tyson, azuis, e sua pele era morena, tinha uma franja mais clara na frente, e um corte reto e comprido atrás. Ela tem a personalidade forte e é corajosa, também é que tem mais força entre as irmãs, usa a Dragoon de seu pai.

E finalmente, ma não menos importante, a mais velha das irmãs, Akai, essa garota, gêmea mais velha da Amai, ela é meio sádica, adora filmes de terror, angustia, drama, ou qualquer coisa que tenha gente sofrendo nele, mas apesar disso é doce e gentil, por causa de ser mais baixa, é mais veloz que sua irmã, usa a Dranzer de sua mãe, Kai. Sua aparência é bela e tem feições refinadas, seus cabelos são azul meia-noite, quase negros, sua pele é clara e seus olhos escarlate, como os de Kai, sua o mesmo corte de cabelo de sua irmã.

As duas irmãs são muito bonitas, são quase modelos por todas suas formas e beleza. Junto com um filho da Hilary, e dois do Ray, formam a equipe campeã mundial. Os BladeBreakers' Legend.

Com 10 anos, mudaram muita coisa entre os amigos de Kai e Tyson, Max está casado com Julia, mas ainda não tem filhos, Hilary está grávida de Kenny, se casaram a pouco mais de 2 anos, o filho mais velho de Hilary, Ichiro, é o Líder da equipe campeã mundial, e mais velho de todos, com 13 anos de idade, recebeu de presente a Draciel do Max, seu padrinho.

Ray e Mariah estão agora com 15 filhos, os quais 2 deles, a Yin e o Yang, usam a Drigger e a Galux respectivamente, são gêmeos também, tem a mesma idade de Akai e Amai.

Finalmente, Tyson, ele está mais velho, mas continua com o mesmo rosto de anjo que fez o Kai se apaixonar por ele, usa o cabelo curto e óculos retangulares com armações negras, está um pouco mais musculoso, e está com a mesma altura de Kai.

Kai, por último, ele está mais doce e gentil do que nunca esteve, com a vida de dono de casa e "mãe" de cinco filhos, não tem mais tempo para ele mesmo e parou de fazer exercício, por essa razão está com 166 Kg e mais os problemas do nascimento da primeira gravidez e das 4 gravidezes em si, como por exemplo, intestino solto, se cansa mais rápido, e tem faltas de ar regulares, não pode se estressar muito pois aquilo prejudicou ainda mais seu coração e isso é mais um motivo para ter parado com os exercícios físicos. Juntando tudo isso com o fato de estar com obesidade nível três, e quase toda hora cuidar de todos os filhos praticamente sozinho, por causa do trabalho de Tyson, pode estar com risco de vida.

CONTINUA

* * *

A/N: Espero que tenham gostado, mandem reviews gente!


	9. Uma nova idéia para uma nova vida

**Título:** Sweet Family

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 9/11

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Advertências:** yaoi, mpreg

**Pares: **Kai/Tyson

**Resumo**: Kai e Tyson finalmente se casam de têm seus filhos, mas as coisas não são apenas felicidade...

**A/N: **Feliz Aniversário Akai Tenshi, isso é seu

* * *

SWEET FAMILY

_Capítulo 9 Uma nova idéia para uma nova vida_

Kai estava limpando a casa, as crianças estavam na escola, enquanto Tyson estava trabalhando, apenas a pequena Kaina estava em casa com ele, e claro, toda aquela sujeira que havia para ele impar todos os dias...

Era 2 horas da tarde, estava limpando a sala, havia começado a menos de trinta minutos.

-Que cansado...-reclamou –acho que vou descansar um pouco... depois eu termino...

Kai então sentou-se na poltrona, deitou sua cabeça no encosto, fechou os olhos, planejava ficar apenas por 10 minutos no máximo. Apenas descansando...

Depois de ficar tempos daquele modo, ouviu algo bater na porta, assustado, abriu os olhos, e virou seu rosto até a porta.

-Akai? Amai? Tão cedo assim em casa?-Perguntou, intrigado ao ver suas filhas chegando tão cedo.

-Cedo?-Perguntou Amai.

-Mãe, já são quase 6 da tarde!-Continuou Akai.

-6? Não pode ser eu...-Kai virou para o relógio atrás de si, e viu que elas estavam certas –Droga...de novo não...-reclamou num sussurro.

-Dormiu novamente enquanto descansava mamãe?-Perguntou Amai, Kai fazia aquilo muitas vezes, já estava acostumada.

-Desde que teve Makoto você só tem piorado...-Comentou Akai, ela e a sua irmã pareciam preocupadas.

-Sim... eu sei...-Bocejou –Mas eu sei que vou melhorar...

-É o que você sempre diz! –Falaram as irmãs juntas, preocupadas.

-É porque é verdade eu sei disso... –Kai tentava fazer um sorriso otimista.

-Sim... está bem então...- Amai aceitou, acabando com aquela conversa.

-Amai, que som é esse?-Perguntou Akai ouvindo baixinho um som familiar –Não é a Kaina?

-Acho que sim... está chorando...-Comentou Amai.

-O que!-Akai saiu correndo para o quarto onde a pequena dormia. Amai veio logo em seguida.

Ao chegar, Akai percebeu que a pequena devia estar chorando a muito tempo, a voz dela já estava quase acabando tadinha.

-Coitadinha da minha maninha...-Disse enquanto a pegava no colo e balançava levemente.

Logo, aquecida pelo reconfortante abraço da sua irmã mais velha, Kaina parou de chorar, ao ver isso as gêmeas deram um sorriso, ainda com Akai a segurando, Amai então foi pegar sua mamadeira, ela estava com fome.

* * *

Kai estava ainda sentado em sua poltrona, pensando.

_-"Não consigo... não posso continuar assim... não estou sendo uma boa mãe, nem esposo pra ninguém... nem consigo fazer amor com Tyson, quando deito na cama a noite, eu apago, fico cansado rapidamente, nem brincar com meus filhos posso... o que faço?"- _Kai estava quase a beira de lágrimas, não estava sentido que tinha condições de criar uma família –_"E o aniversário das gêmeas já está chegando..."_

Então Kai começou a chorar, como ainda podia viver assim? Odiava isso, odiava se sentir incompetente, inútil... incapaz...

Então Kai olhou para baixo, ficou pasmo com o que viu...

_-"Isso não... não posso estar tão gordo assim..."-_ Disse ao ver apenas suas bariga ao olhar para baixo _–"talvez... sim..."-_ então teve uma idéia, era algo para fazer por ele, para ele, era o velho Kai voltando...

* * *

Era hora do jantar, Tyson já estava voltando, Kai pediu comida pelo telefone já que não dava mais tempo de fazer.

-OI Gente! Cheguei!- Tyson disse alegre ao entrar em sua casa.

-OI querido!- Disse Kai, sorrindo como não fazia a anos.

-OI papai!- Disseram ao mesmo tempo Akai, Amai e Makoto, os outros dois ainda não falavam.

-Kai, parece feliz, aconteceu algo?- Tyson logo notou o rosto de seu amado.

-Sim, podemos falar em particular?- Pediu Kai, assim eles andaram até o quarto deles.

-Pode falar.

-Tyson... ainda pensando muito, a acho que... eu devia fazer uma redução de estomago...- Kai era direto, e estava muito sério, determinado.

-O que! Não é muito perigoso!- Tyson falou, mas Kai já previa isso.

-O que é mais perigoso, uma cirurgia que pode me fazer viver mais do que posso desse jeito, ou continuar assim do jeito que estou?- Falou seriamente, Tyson percebeu que ele tinha razão. Era preferível fazer a cirurgia, e correr os riscos dela do que continuar assim.

-Tem certeza disso?

-Sim, eu nunca tive mais certeza de uma coisa...

-então está bem –Suspirou –Pode fazer a cirurgia...

-n.n

* * *

Já havia passado alguns dias, para Kai, só lhe dava mais certeza de fazer a tal cirurgia, para Tyson, mais e mais preocupação.

-Kai... andei pensando...

-O que foi?- Tyson olhava seus filhos brincando do lado de fora da janela.

-Acho que seria bom eu fazer uma vasectomia... veja, já temos 5 filhos, se não nos cuidarmos podemos ter tantos quantos do Ray!

-Claro! Vasectomia é barato e sem chances de morte durante a cirurgia!

-OI Gente!- Disse alguém entrando pela porta sem bater.

-RAY!- Disseram Kai e Tyson ao mesmo tempo.

-SIM! Eu vim aqui, Mariah ficou cuidando dos meninos com a ajuda do resto dos White Tigers!

-E o que veio fazer aqui?- Tyson perguntou.

-Vim fazer uma vasectomia, guardamos dinheiro por muito tempo e finalmente conseguimos juntar o bastante para eu fazer!

-Que legal! Podemos fazer ao mesmo tempo, Kai, eu e você! Todos fazendo cirurgias para melhorar nossas vidas!

-SIM!

CONTINUA

* * *

N/A: OI gente! Cá está mais um capítulo de Sweet Family, espero que tenham gostado! Mandem reviews please! Capítulo dedicado a Akai Tenshi


	10. Operações

**Título:** Sweet Family

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 10/11

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Advertências:** yaoi, mpreg

**Pares: **Kai/Tyson

**Resumo**: Kai e Tyson finalmente se casam de têm seus filhos, mas as coisas não são apenas felicidade...

**A/N:** para Akai Tenshi, feliz aniversário!

* * *

SWEET FAMILY

_Capítulo 10 Operações_

-Bom, então está tudo resolvido, vamos nós 3 fazer as cirurgias ao mesmo tempo!- Ray disse com um sorriso no rosto.

-SIM!- Concordaram Kai e Tyson juntos.

-Vocês tem certeza?- Falou Akai e Amai.

-SIM!- Falou Tyson.

-Olha filhas... e filhos...- Kai se aproximou de Akai, amai e Makoto, Gou estava nos braços de Tyson e Kai nos de Kai –Isso, vai fazer Papai e mamãe serem mais felizes, e então poderemos ser pais melhores, isso não é só pela gente, é por você também... –Kai disse com brilho nos olhos.

-Okay então... espero que não aconteça nada...- Falaram as gêmeas ao mesmo tempo, Makoto assentia com a cabeça.

-n.n

* * *

-Então... hora de começar... – Disse Tyson e Ray entrando na sala, em Kai davam a anestesia geral para entrar na cirurgia.

-Boa sorte...- Disse Amai

-Vamos ficar aqui, cuidando de vocês...- Vamos estar esperando por vocês- Continuou a irmã, Akai.

-Se cuidem, fiquem boazinhas com a Hilary... O mesmo pra Makoto, Gou e Kaina, cuidem deles...- Disse Tyson.

-Tá!- Disseram juntas.

Depois disso, eles entraram na sala, Tyson ficou em uma, Ray em outra, também com doutores diferentes.

* * *

Os médicos estavam começando a operar Kai, com cuidando, afinal essa cirurgia era perigosa, era apenas feita por pacientes com obesidade mórbida de nível 3, ou seja, muito gordos, como o Kai.

-Temos que ter cuidado...

-Sim...

* * *

Na sala, Akai e Amai estavam preocupadas com as operações de seus pais e o amigo de família, nunca haviam passado por aquilo antes, portanto era muito duro para elas.

-Irmã... acha que vai sair tudo bem?- Akai perguntou para sua irmã, com uma voz preocupada e triste.

-Claro... eles são fortes, são guerreiros vão conseguir se sair bem.

-Tem razão...

-Sim, agora vamos lá para o banheiro para lavara o rosto, vamos nos sentir melhor quando depois...

-Hai.

Então elas foram para o banheiro, abriram a porta e foram até a pia.

Quando estavam lavando o rosto, olhando para o espelho, viram algo, uma mulher ali. Rapidamente se viraram para ver.

Mas não havia ninguém.

Olharam de novo para o espelho, assustadas, podia ser um fantasma, um espectro que vive no espelho e quem vê morre. Assim, como muito temor, se viraram novamente.

Mas não havia nada.

Aliviadas, decidiram enxugar os rostos e sair do banheiro.

-Vamos lá! Temos que preparar as coisas em casa quando papai e mamãe chegarem!- Falou Amai, sorrindo, aquilo realmente havia melhorado o humor dela.

-SIM!- Concordou a irmã. Enquanto a outra abria a porta.

-Não tão rápido, mocinhas!- Uma mulher falou, na frente delas, seu olhar era cheio de ódio, mas seu cabelo comprido cobria-lhe o rosto, o cabelo dela era azul marinho, muito escuro, e longo.

-Que-quem é você?- Perguntou Amai com medo daquela mulher, parecia um fantasma.

-HAHAHAHA! Não me conhecem? Pois meu nome é- Ela arrumava parte direita do cabelo descobrindo o olho desse lado, revelando que não havia pele naquele lugar –Aiko Hiwatari!

-O que! A irmã morta de mamãe!- Akai falou, com sua irmã, estava surpresa.

-SIM! E agora vocês irão morrer! Huahuahau- Ela ria maleficamente.

* * *

-Hahaha! As bombas estão instaladas! A operação explidirmos hospital está quase pronta! Huahuahuahau –Um jovem de cabelos longos de cor azul claro ria maleficamente, seu rosto estava deformado –Logo, meus planos finalmente serão realizados! Depois de tanto tempo! Huahuahuahua!

CONTINUA

* * *

N/A: Oi gente! Mandem reviews, eu ficaria muito feliz!

Esses capítulos finais são para a minha querida amiga, Akai Tenshi, espero que gostes amiga!


	11. Happy Ending?

**Título: **Sweet Family

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 11/11

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Advertências:** yaoi, mpreg

**Pares: **Kai/Tyson

**Resumo**: Kai e Tyson finalmente se casam de têm seus filhos, mas as coisas não são apenas felicidade...

**A/N:** presente para Akai Tenshi e FireKai

* * *

SWEET FAMILY

_Capítulo 11 Happy Ending?_

-O que você quer!- Amai estava ficando furiosa.

-Sabemos o que fez a nossos pais! Eles nos contaram!- Akai sentia a fúria e coragem correndo em suas veia, ao ver aquela mulher, supostamente sua tia.

- Sabem é? E daí! Não vão poder nos deter mesmo!- Disse a mulher.

-NOS? Tem mais de um? Está acompanhada?- Perguntou Amai.

-Sim, claro, que está... minha querida Aiko sobreviveu ao acidente, com a força de meu amor por ela... e seu amor por mim me fez o mesmo...- Alguém mais estava ali, um homem, abraçava a Aiko por trás.

-Que doce Hiro... Mas você sabe que foram Pandora e Lúcifer que nos fizeram sobreviver_...- "E como última chance de cumprir com o objetivo, primeiro destruiremos a família Hiwatari-Granger, depois a Kon, a Tate, e o resto dos imbecis que podem nos impedir, e em seguida, nossos caminhos estarão livres para fazermos termos o que quisermos!"_

-Tem razão, mas de qualquer jeito não importa... logo nossos planos estarão concluídos, tudo que queremos se tornará realidade...- Disse Hiro, seu olhar era de puro ódio, o mesmo que o da Aiko.

-O que planejam fazer?-Amai estava ficando com medo.

-Vamos acabar com todos vocês! Todos que impediram nossos planos! Vamos explodir todo essa lugar!

-Isso mesmo, na base desse lugar há uma bomba! Que só se desativará se colocar as bits de nossas beyblades nela, senão, em menos de 5 horas, tudo isso explodirá!

-O que! Não pode nossos pais e Ray e tantas outros inocentes estão aqui! Não podem matar todos sem nenhum motivo!-Disse Amai

-Sem nenhum motivo? Hahahaah todas essas mortes vão nos dar muita energia para nos tornais imortais e assim viver para sempre!-Disse Hiro

-Não vão não! Vamos lutar!-Disse Akai estendendo sua Beyblade.

-É isso aí!

-Tudo bem!-Disseram Hiro e Aiko ao mesmo tempo, estendo suas beyblades, Pandora e Lúcifer, respectivamente.

_-"Tudo está saindo como planejado, vamos vence-las, assim elas estarão fora do nosso caminho, eu e Lúcifer vamos poder fazer o que quisermos, e não ficar presos e bits chatas... e se, precisar possuir humanos inúteis..."- _Pensou o jovem de cabelos compridos azuis.

-Vamos lá pra fora, aqui tem muita gente que pode se ferir-Disse Amai, com sua beyblade nas mãos.

-Como quiserem...-Disse Aiko

Assim eles foram para o jardim do local, num local onde não havia ninuém, mas tinha muito espaço para beybatalharem...

-Agora! Let It Rip!-Disseram os quatro ao mesmo tempo, lançando sua beyblades, ao chão.

Amai e Hiro começaram atacando, Akai apenas se defendia de seu tio, e Amai tentava atacar a tia, mas mesmo assim a luta estava equilibrada.

Cada um estava dando tudo de si, talvez por isso estavam ficando casados rapidamente, a respiração estava ofegante, principalmente as das gêmeas.

_-"Lúcifer, vamos atacar agora, é hora de nos liberarmos"-_ Hiro olhava a Aiko, fazia telepatia com a namorada.

_-"Com todo o prazer..."_-Aiko sorriu diabolicamente, em seguida ela e Hiro olharam de novo para as gêmeas, e gritaram juntos:-Atacar agora!

De repente duas enormes sombras apareceram saindo das beyblades negras de Hiro e Aiko, elas envolviam lentamente Dranzer e Dragoon das irmãs.

-Irmã! Agora!-Gritou Akai para Amai.

-Claro!-Respondeu a mais nova.

-Dranzer!

-Dragoon!

-Atacar!-Os quatro falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Dranzer de Akai e Dragoon de Tyson então atacaram Pandora e Lúcifer a toda força, quando as quatro se chocaram, ouve uma grande explosão, uma nuvem de fumaça apareceu envolvendo todos, antes de poderem ver quem havia ganhado.

* * *

Enquanto isso, no hospital, Ray e Tyson estavam se preparando para irem a ala de recuperação do hospital, estavam dormindo ainda, mas estavam bem, apesar de doidos...

Kai continuava na sala de cirurgia, dormindo também, a cirurgia dele era delicada e perigosa, por isso os médicos faziam devagar, com toda a concentração para nada sair errado...

* * *

A fumaça da luta se dispersava Akai e Amai, estavam quase vendo quem havia vencido.

-Olha!-Disse Akai apontando para onde via-se duas beyblades girando, e duas destroçadas...

-Dranzer e Dragoon, continuam girando!- Comemorou Amai, ao ver as duas beyblades negras partidas, junto com as bits onde se encontravam as imagens de duas feras-bit, agora cada rachadas.

-E olha lá!-Agora Akai apontava aonde estavam Hiro e Aiko, mas agora, só havia dois cadáveres, dois esqueletos completos.

-E-eles morreram?-Perguntou Amai, tinha pavor de ver gente morta.

-É o que parece -Akai se aproximava dos esqueletos depois de pegar sua Dranzer –Mas... vendo de perto, parecem já ter morrido faz tempo! Muito estranho...

-Por que será?-Amai pegou sua Dragoon.

-Mas vamos sair daqui ainda temos que encontrar a bomba!-Disse Akai, pegando as bits rachadas, e indo até o térreo do hospital

Correndo atéo lugar, Akai e Amai procuraram a bomba e não foi difícil de a encontrar, assim pegaram as bits e colocaram em um espaço onde elas cabiam perfeitamente, paralizando assim a contagem regressiva em exatamente 3:45:54.

Depois de um tempo, a boma simplesmente sumiu, como se nunca tivesse existido, e elas decidiram voltar e esperar Kai, Tyson e Ray...

* * *

Se passaram 8 meses desde aquele incidente, as cirurgias foram um sucesso. Kai estava bem mais magro, e Tyson bem mais excitado, não só com a mudança de Kai- que ficou muito mais sexy- e também por ter a certeza de que não iam procriar mais...

-Então... hoje seria aniversario de Hiro não seria?-Perguntou Kai a Tyson, enquanto segurava Kaina e lhe dava mamadeira.

-Sim... mas eu estava vendo, e parece que ele morreu a 16 anos, e desde esse momento, Pandora se apoderou de seu corpo, assim como Lúcifer possuiu sua irmã Aiko e controlavam o resto de nossos irmãos...

-Por isso eles fizeram aquilo tudo...

-Sim...

-BUA Bua BUA!- Kaina começa a chorar, quando percebeu que o leite havia acabado.

-Calma filha, calma...-Kai a colocava em posição para arrotar, quando ela o fez, ela parou de chorar e assim Kai a segurou como estava antes.

DING DONG

A campainha tocou, Tyson foi atender, eram os Demolition Boys, os White Tigers, os All Stars, Max, Julia, HIlary, Kenny, seus filhos, Ray, Mariah e todos 15 seus filhos entrando em filha indiana.

-Oi pessoal!-Disse Tyson, enquanto todos entravam

-Olá! Responderam todos juntos, já dentro de casa.

Assim, Makoto, Gou, Akai e Amai, também entraram em casa, já que suas aulas acabaram.

-Cof cof!- Tem muita gente aqui! Isso não é bom pra minha asma!

-Papai, mamãe, eu quero fazer pipi!-Diziam 10 dos 15 filhos de Ray juntos.

Ou seja, a casa estava totalmente lotada, ninguém tinha espaço nem para caminhar.

-O que estão fazendo aqui?-Perguntou Tyson.

-Reunião supresa de velhos amigos!-Disse Max.

-Saiam daqui! Não consigo respirar!-Reclamou Kai.

-Assim, todos saíram para o quintal, mas Kai ainda estava ruim da respiração, assim decidiu ligar o debolizador.

-Odeio vocês ¬¬- Disse aos velhos amigos.

-A mim também?-Perguntou Tyson com olhinhos brilhando.

-Não você eu amo, mais do que minha própria vida...

-Também te amo mais do que a mi mesmo Kai...-Disse beijando seu esposo.

E assim, aproveitaram a reunião, estava muito divertida, mais nada se comparava a finalmente estarem juntos, e em paz...

FIM

* * *

N/A: Bem gente, é isso, cabou! Eu demorei mais pois eu tava sem computador, só recebi ele ontem, mas ta novinho em folha! n.n espero que tenham gostado, este capítulo foi dedicado especialmente a Akai Tenshi de aniversario e de grande amiga que ela é, e ao FireKai, por ler algumas das minhas fics e mandar-me reviews...

E vocês aí, mandem reviews e digam o que acharam!


End file.
